Team Jinora
Team Fox Joining Team Inkroe as a 11 year old Genin, Jinora has displayed her swift agility and her cunning mind proving to have what it takes to get far in this life as a nin. In folklore a fox is defined as a trickster, a warrior who uses the mind to analyze, decieve, and fight. Team Jinora took on the name of "Team Fox" due to the teachings that Jinora wishes to pass on to her students. Teachings she had learned from Team Cobra and her own. Team Leader- Namikaze Jinora ' Name: '''Namikaze Jinora '''Age:' 18 Rank: 'Jounin '''Chakra Nature(s): '''Fire | Wind '''Weapon of choice: '''Flying Thunder God Dagger(s) '''Strengths: '''Ninjutsu, Speed, Genjutsu '''Weaknesses: '''Shurikenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, (Read Bio for more) '''Short Bio: '''Although Jinora can be considered to be shy and serious, One would have to invest his time to dig a little deeper to see her true personality. Jinora is a very independent, headstrong, and firey girl who can sometimes let her emotions get the best of her. Knowing this Jinora can often be seen trying to hide sadness and guilt. Although she considers crying and sadness to be signs of weakness, she is a very emotional personwho can cry often. Due to her opinions on the relationship of weakness and emotions, Jinora often resorts to a psuedo "tough" attitude, despite her struggle to repress sadness and pain from showing through happiness and anger are the two emotions she has no problems showing, her firey headstrong temper is what often gets her in trouble in heated situations. Jinora's Chakra Nature and battle style is very much similar to her personality "flaw" Jinora's temper can be compared with the element of fire and her mainly offensive battle style describes her somewhat impulsive attitude. Despite her temper, Jinora remains very level headed and smart, avoiding conflicts, trying to be a peacemaker towards any conflicts of others, and only saying things vaguely but bluntly to the point Though the more firey side of her personality often causes her trouble, it is also what sparks her motivation to be more ambitious and driven to conquere any obstacles that block her path to success. This strong desire to succeed often creates a barrier in the middle of her social personality. Student- Yume Moumoku ' 'Nickname: '''Spider (black widow) '''Age: '''19 '''Rank: '''Genin → Special-Jounin (206 AN) '''Chakra Nature(s): '''N/A '''Weapon of choice: ' Puppet(s) Toxic Daggers Strengths: '''Intelligence, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Kugutsu, Sense, Poison '''Weaknesses: '''Genjutsu, Taijutsu, '''Short Bio: being a soft spoken shinobi yume is known to stick mostly to himself and only speak when spoken to unless he absolutly has to talk. being a puppet specialist jounin from the hyuuga clan, yume spends his time with puppets and enjoys playing with poison and considers himself the black widow of kugutsu. Student- IsabellaAi Tou ' Nickname: '''Cat '''Age: '''16 '''Rank: '''Genin → Chunnin (206 AN) '''Chakra Nature(s): '''Fuuton (''Wind) ~ 'Katon (Fire) Weapon of choice: 'Kunai-Chain '''Strengths: '''Speed, Taijutsu, Genjutsu '''Weaknesses: '''Funijutsu, Strenght, Hand Seals '''Short Bio: '''Born of the Tou family. Isabella is very friendly, helpful, and caring. She is upbeat when she knows something is wrong, or she becomes upbeat and not show how she truly feels when something has affected her. She is very humerous, and has a funny side to her, getting to the point of the joke. She always sees the flaws in hersself, so she never judges another soul, before she judges herself, and her actions. She is rarly loud or boastful unlike the rest of her clan. She will grow to great lenghts to protect the ones she loves and cares for. Has a fond of cats and flowers. (AND POPCORN!) Isa is the type to remain level headed, open minded and when it comes to battle she never lets her guard down. She is always ready to learn anything. Her dreams are to open a orchid shop, maybe become a medical ninja. (Maybe one day settle down and have a family. HAHA!) Few she looked too when she first entered Yonshi, but after a while, she had grown into a smart young girl. Looking up to her Sensei Jinora, maybe she would become a medical Ninja, there was a calling in her heart towards the medical Ninjutsu, only time can tell what path Isa will go on. Also looking up to, Isabella looked up to her teammate Yume, after meeting the puppet boy for the first time back at the village, Isa didn't know she would find the crimson haired boy family. After 5 years of knowing Yume, she had grown close to him, looking to him as an older brother figure, which for she was greatful. Because even if she didn't admit it out loud. The small group consisting of Jinora, Yumie and herself, it was like a small family. Student- Rikuzu Inuzuka '''Nickname: '("Puppy" from Team Nobu) 'Age: '''16 '''Rank: '''Genin → Chunnin (206 AN) '''Chakra Nature(s): '''Earth '''Weapon of choice: '''Bokken '''Strengths: Taijutsu, '''Speed '''Weaknesses: '''Handseals, Genjutsu '''Short Bio: ''Rikuzu is usually very kind and polite around people. She can get angered at times especially when her training is halted due to something else. She tends to train hard only losing focus when something troubles her. At times Riku gets nervous and tends to stammer in her wording or shying away. In battle Riku’s personality tends to become more fitting to her clan as she becomes animalistic in a sense. Her wild nature in battle tends to make her seem reckless but she also likes to try and think of a strategy as well. Riku likes to sketch in her spare time usually drawing out the emotions she has trouble showing around others. Riku is also not afraid to go and get help if she needs to especially when she is struggling with learning a technique or practicing to improve her fighting skills. Riku is usually not one to cry but has cried once after hurting Haru and Nobu in training. Any other time she wouldn't cry and she would stay strong to protect her friends. Category:Team Category:Team Jinora